Problem: In the arithmetic sequence $17, a, b, c, 41$, what is the value of $b$?
Solution: In an arithmetic sequence, the average of two terms equals the value of the term halfway between them.  So we have that $b = \frac{17 + 41}{2} = \boxed{29}$.